1. Field of the Invention
The present invention particularly discloses a method for intensifying a digital image contrast of an image processing software.
2. Description of Related Art
The contrast of an image is regarded as the difference in brightness between the light and dark areas, i.e. the brightness distribution of the image. Usually, an image with low contrast or high contrast is considered as having poor contrast. An image with high contrast suffers from coarse luminosity and one with low contrast looks faded. Both conditions with high or low contrast are unsatisfactory to human vision. Therefore, an image with good contrast indicates that the luminosity is distributed uniformly over the color levels. Nevertheless, in the image contrast adjusting method of current image processing software, the wide contrast adjusting range of the image often causes the image to be excessively bright or dark and thus distorted.
In view of aforementioned drawback of the prior art, the present invention provides a method for adjusting image contrast that can adjust the contrast effect of an image smoothly.